


In Other Words, Baby Kiss Me

by Jammit_Sammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Brief mention of mental illness, Healthy Polyamory, My first RPF, Other, Polyamory, RPF, Such much fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: A good friend on tumblr wanted some OT3 with reader, Ant, Jas. So I delivered





	In Other Words, Baby Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t usually write rpf because I’m awful at characterization, but I did it as a request for someone I love. And I actually really enjoyed writing this.

You were getting so frustrated. The damn cookies were practically melting as you balled them to put on the cookie sheet. Not only that, but every time you pressed the fork in to make the lattice pattern, it smooshed and ended up as a lump.

“Fuck you!” you said, shaking the fork angrily at the cookies. “Nobody likes you anyways.”

Putting them in the oven, you made a triumphant noise, until you remembered you had more batter.

“Jasmine better know I love her. These things are whack.”

Instead of making the rest of the cookies, you decide to lay on the bed. It’s hot because the air conditioning in the apartment busted again, and you’re miserable. The heat isn’t helping the headache that started as soon as you had to deal with those cookies. The only reason you were even making them was because they’re Jazzy’s favorite and she had a rough week. You were just glad you had made the pasta salad, for Anthony, the day before. Scrolling through Twitter, you saw Rafa was planning some new music and smiled. You had always enjoyed his stuff, even before you had started dating Jasmine and Anthony, being integrated into their circle.

‘Yay! Can’t wait to hear it Rafa!’

Turning off your phone, you pulled yourself up from the bed and headed for the kitchen, the timer having gone off. You pulled the cookies out, repressing the urge to scream when half of them were burnt.

“Dammit!”

And then you were crying. You felt ridiculous as tears streamed down your face over a single batch of cookies, but here you were. Both of your significant others had been gone for the past month, which always made you a bit of a lonely and emotional mess, and you were currently in between appointments with your psychiatrist so you hadn’t been able to tell her that you possibly needed an increase in dosage on your anti-depressants.

That was why Anthony came home to find you sitting on the floor in the kitchen, back to the cabinet, and crying over the burnt cookies sitting on the stove.

“Hey beautiful, what’s wrong?” He was using his concerned boyfriend voice, which made you cry even harder.

It wasn’t fair to him, to come home to a bawling girlfriend after a month of hard work away. So you wiped your face and gave him a thin smile.

“I’m fine.”

‘Stand’, you ordered your legs. They didn’t listen. ‘Goddammit’, you cursed them in your head, refusing to make eye contact with Anthony.

Ignoring your earlier claim of being fine, Anthony set down his bag and sat next to you on the floor. He pulled you into his chest, stroking your hair.

“Now, baby girl, are you going to tell me what’s really wrong?”

You sniffled, tears having stopped but your face still wet and nose a bit runny.

“It’s stupid,” you muttered.

Anthony made a noise of disagreement. “Anything that upsets you is not stupid.”

Apparently, you weren’t getting out of answering this.

You took a deep breath and spoke quietly, “I just wanted to make those butter cookies Jazzy loves, and the batter wasn’t the right consistency so I couldn’t do the thing with the fork, and then I burned them.”

There were the tears again, damn them.

Anthony kissed your head, speaking soothingly. “Baby girl, Jaz is going to love them. Because you made them with her in mind. She won’t care that they’re burnt. Okay?”

You nodded, but didn’t really believe t. How could you when your brain was convinced the smallest slip up could result in them leaving you.

Your boyfriend stood, offering his hand to help you up. “Dance with me?”

And how could you deny him? The answer is you couldn’t. You stood up, taking his hand and allowing yourself to be pulled into his chest.

He began swaying slowly, singing in a low voice right next to your ear. You were pressed flush together as he crooned what you had expressed was one of your favorite songs.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” he did a few backwards shuffle steps, ensuring the two of you were clear of the dining table and in an open space.

“Let me see what spring is like on, uh Jupiter and Mars.”

He led you around the small space in a waltz like box step, slow and sure.

“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me.”

Anthony kissed you sweetly, moving a hand down to the small of your back.

The next words were sung by a sweet, feminine voice. One that was entirely familiar, and you were absolutely in love with. The voice of a woman you didn’t even hear enter the apartment.

“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

Jasmine pressed up against your back, wrapping her arms around your waist and swaying with the both of her significant others. She kissed you sweetly when you let your head fall back to rest on her shoulder.

“In other words, please be true,” she crooned into your ear, biting lightly down on the lobe.

Then, in some weirdly coordinated effort, they dipped you backwards and sang, “In other words, I. Love. You,” drawing out each word and ending it with a kiss to both of your cheeks.

You giggled, overwhelmed with love and a feeling of safety. In that moment, you knew your fears were unfounded. As with any relationship, you would have your highs and lows. It might even be harder because it was three people to contend with rather than the customary two, but you were in it for the long haul. And in their eyes, in among the love and adoration, you could see that they were too.

Burnt cookies and pasta salad momentarily forgotten, you allowed yourself to be led to the bedroom. It was slow going, Anthony insisted on stopping every few inches to attack you and Jasmine with kisses, but eventually you made it.

Lying in the bed, surrounded by the scent and comforting warmth of your lovers, you thanked the heavens that you found these angels. And unbeknownst to you, they also thanked the heavens for their precious third. The final piece to their jigsaw puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)
> 
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
